Más alla del amor de hermanos
by nikkithamuto
Summary: Un amor prohibido, un lazo de sangre los une, una misma pasion INCESTO AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peah-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion sin fines de lucro xD**

**Titulo : Más alla de un simple amor de hermanos**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto si no te gustan este tipo de historias eres libre de no leer, tambien contiene Lemon, Drama y Romance**

**Prólogo**

Ikuto Pov

-Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 18 años, soy un chico alto, piel morena, ojos de un color zafiro y un seductor por naturaleza, no es por ser egocéntrico, pero sólo tiene que ver a todas esas chicas que desearían despertar en mi cama, he tenido a muchas en mi vida lo reconozco, pero nada serio, ya que mi mente y mi cuerpo son capturados por una sola persona, me creerán loco, un pervertido, hasta me tildarán de indecente pero lo soportaré porque en gran parte es verdad ya que aquella muchacha que me quita el sueño, que me hace pensar a cada instante en esa blanca y suave piel, que me hace pecar con tan sólo pronunciar con alebosía su nombre es nada menos que Tsukiyomi Amu,si es como lo piensan, es mi amada hermana tan juvenil, sencilla, ingenua pero tan sexy que es imposible pensar que tan sólo tiene quince, ella ha sido la única en que pienso a cada instante, la que me hace tener sueños húmedos con sólo imaginandome saboreando esa piel, amo con locura a esa chiquilla que cada día me despierta con un cálido beso en mi mejilla, quien cada vez que tiene miedo se acurruca entre mis brazos haciendo latir mi corazón a mil por hora, como no desearla, como no sufrir por aquel amor imposible, porque no puedo ni debo siquiera tocarla, besarla, acariciarla como un hombre enamorado acariciaría a su novia, muchas veces he pensado en irme y empezar una nueva vida y olvidarme de su cuerpo, su sonrisa pero no puedo, pareciera un poder sobrenatural un tipo de imán que entre más quiera alejarme, vuelvo arrodillado a sus pies. Como amo con locura a mi hermana es tanto el deseo que siento por ella, que he tenido que saciar mis ganas en otras mujeres, porque dios fue tan injusto de ponerme como hermana a tan bella chica, porque no nos podemos amar libremente como cualquiera, realmente no puedo perdonar a dios por marcarme este maldito destino.

**Bueno espero que les guste esta historia que toy comenzando XD dejen sus reviews**

**Matta~Ne**


	2. Un día en la playa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peah-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion sin fines de lucro xD**

**Titulo : Más alla de un simple amor de hermanos**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto si no te gustan este tipo de historias eres libre de no leer, tambien contiene Lemon, Drama y Romance**

* * *

Ikuto Pov

-No puedo creer que me haya convencido tan fácilmente, ahora me doy cuenta el poder de persuasión que tiene sobre mí...Ella consigue todo lo que quiere conmigo y yo no puedo conseguir nada con ella-suspire-¿Qué irónico verdad?

-Ikuto en que piensas tanto-dijo con esa dulce vocecita

-No pienso en nada, es solo que estoy atento al volante; imagínate como se pondrían nuestros padres, si se enteran que te pasó algo!!

-Sí tienes razón; pero, pasando a otro tema,..no puedo creer que iremos a la playa-dijo muy emocionada

-Lo dices, como si fuera la primera vez que vamos

-Lo que pasa, que es primera vez que salimos juntos tan lejos de casa-dijo mostrando su peculiar sonrisa

-Y eso te emociona??-Le dije expectante, esperando su respuesta

-Claro que me emociona, ya que saldré con mi queridísimo hermano. La pasaremos bien juntos ¿No crees?

-Sí tienes razón-Dije con un tono bastante frío-En que estaba pensando, idiota, que esperabas que dijiera...que estaba enamorada de ti...eres patético

-Pero la verdad tenía planeado esto desde un principio-dijo un poco seria-la playa, y el pasar un tiempo juntos era tan sólo una excusa

-No lo entiendo que tratas de decir-Dije muy atento a lo que me diría, la verdad ella no era muy seria, y todo se lo tomaba a la ligera...así que estacione el auto y dirigi mi mirada hacia ella.

-Bueno, es que últimamente haz estado muy frío y distante conmigo, a veces no me hablas, o simplemente me ignoras; y por más que lo intentado, no puedo decifrar la razón de tu alejanía; ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-Dijo quebrandose, mientras caían rebeldes unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No es eso, tú sabes que te quiero, es más, te amo; tu lo eres todo para mí-Dije tratando de calmarla- Y sí te ignoro, quizás ni yo mismo me he dado cuenta. Últimamente he estado con muchas ideas en la cabeza, que para serte sincero no me dejan dormir, ni pensar con cordura-Dije acariciando su rostro

-Y que es eso, tan importante que no te deja pensar, ni tomar en cuenta a tu linda hermana menor-Dijo ya más calmada

-Amu tú no lo entenderías, aún eres muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas-dije en tono de burla

-No te permito que te burles de mi Ikuto-dijo enojada-yo ya no soy una niña. Mira, mis pechos han crecido-dijo tomando unas de mis manos y poniendola en uno de sus redondos pechos.

-¿Amu que haces?-Dije soltando su suave pecho. -Para ser sincero me resulto doloroso soltarla, miles de sensaciones me atravesaron en ese momento, con algo tan pequeño, de sentir ese toque en su cuerpo...Luego senti mi corazón latir a mil, y como de a poco la presion sanguinea de mis venas me estaba ahogando

-Sólo quería que supieras que ya no era una niña-Me dijo con una trinfnte sonrisa

-Y vaya manera de hacermelo entender, no crees que exageraste-dije mientras rascaba mi nuca en un acto de nerviosismo, mientras que ella desvio mi mirada, fijandola en la ventana.

-Cuando quieras puedes partir-dijo sin mirarme aún

Ikuto Pov

-Retome el camino, para ir a la costa (N/A: Mar, playa, océano. o como le quieran llamar),me sentía extraño, todavía tenía la sensación de un leve palpito que rodeaba lo más profundo de mi ser. -No supe como especificar como me sentí en ese momento. No sabía si me sentía feliz, angustiado, avergonzado, fueron demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo que se me hicieron díficil controlarlas.

-Traté de voltear, para ver cualquier tipo de reacción suya, pero nada. Estaba allí mirando la ventana totalmente inerte. Traté de romper el hielo diciendole que dentro de unos diez minutos llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Pero nada, no obtuve ninguna respuesta suya; siquiera una mueca o algún acto de querer decir algo, nada.

-Ikuto perdón-Dijo aún sin dirijirme su mirada.

-No creía, lo que decía; me esta pidiendo perdón. ¿De que?. Sí ella no hizo nada para que me pidiera disculpas-Porque-le dije sin entender

-Bueno, por ser una niña y no una mujer-dijo con tristeza-

-¿Pero que dices?.

-Tú lo dijiste por ser una niña, no puedo entender lo que te está pasando. Eso me duele ¿sabes?. Soy tu hermana pero aún así no te soy de ayuda, ni siquiera sirvo de paño de lágrimas o una voz de apoyo. Me siento miserable al no poder hacer nada

-Eres muy sensible mi preciosa Amu-dije tomando su mano-la verdad me pone muy feliz, la manera en la que te preocupas por mí. Eso me hace sentir que te importo

-Claro que me importas dijo. Eres mi hermano, tu siempre me haz apoyado en todo. Es tiempo de que yo pueda hacer algo por ti. ¿¿No crees??.

-Lo que más me gustaría es contarte lo que me está pasando; pero no quiero que al decirtelo, tú me dejes de querer

-Como crees, yo jamás te dejaría de querer

-Espero que sea así. Pero ahora no es el momento para decirte. Dame más tiempo y te juro que te contaré. Necesito sentirme lo bastante preparado para contarte lo que me esta pasando y créeme que no es fácil.

-Lo entiendo-dijo mostrandome una sonrisa-pero no te perdonaré nunca si no me lo cuentas

-No te preocupes más temprano que tarde, te darás cuenta. No habrá necesidad de que salga de mis labios.

-Mira Ikuto-dijo tratando de desviar el tema-ya se puede ver el mar-dijo con gran alegría

* * *

-Después de aparcar el auto, caminamos por la caliente arena con nuestros piez descalzos. Mientras que la fresca brisa del mar, jugaba con los cabellos rosas de mi querida Amu. Yo sólo la miraba atento, impaciente, con deseo; realmente se veía preciosa con ese vestido playero azul, que contorneaba perfectamente su delgada figura. No existía mujer capaz de compararse, con la perfección y delicadeza que mi princesa posee. Si tan sólo me vieras como hombre y no sólo como tu hermano.

-Ikuto no te quedes ahí parado mirandome vamos a bañarnos-Mientras que sacaba su vestido dejando al descubierto esa inmaculada piel.

-Tú te piensas bañar con algo tan pequeño-Tragué en seco-ese bikini, es demasiado atrevido para una chica de tu edad no crees??

-Ikuto te estás pareciendo a papá. Además encuentro que me veo muy guapa, y tú ¿Que piensas?-Dijo con esa carita de ángel que siempre pone para convencerme

-Claro que te ves guapísima, pero -dije nervioso-olvidalo haz lo que quieras-dije un poco indiferente ante la situación

-Por eso te amo. Tú siempre me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera-dijo abranzandome y pegando sus pechos a mi cuerpo, tan saltarines y blandos

-Ojála y pudiera ser mas inexorable, cuando se trata de ti, pero tu siempre me doblegas. Es injusto que mi hermana pequeña me use como un títere sólo para su beneficio-dije fingiendo tristeza

-No digas eso. Además es tu culpa, nunca me haz dicho que no, siempre me haz consentido-Dijo dandome un repentino beso en la mejilla

-No hagas eso sin mi permiso-dije fingiendo enojo. O sea como me iba a enojar por un beso o caricia suya

-Entonces porque tu rostro se ruborizo-dijo en tono de burla

-Bueno, p-porque tan sólo m-me tomaste por sorpresa

-Es una broma, no tienes para que ponerte tan nervioso-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del mar

-Ikuto el agua esta exquisita-mientras me alzaba la mano en señal de que le hiciera compañia

-Corrí hacia ella. Mientras me miraba, con una gran ternura. La tomé entre mis brazos, ella se agarro de mi cuello, podía sentir su piel rozando la mía. Cualquiera que no nos conociera, pensaría que somos amantes.

-Ikuto te quiero-dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla

-A que v-vino esto-dije nervioso

-Es un acto de amor, un beso un simple beso-dijo soltandose de mi agarre y yendo hacia las serenas olas

-Amu-le dije

-¿Que ocurre?-Dijo dandose la vuelta

-Te amo

-Yo también

-No sé como pudo haber interpretado esas palabras que lanzé sin medir nada. Es más las diría las veces necesarias hasta que ella se diera cuenta de mis retorcidos sentimientos. Pero que para ella son tan puros, como su belleza.

-Estuvimos toda la tarde jugueteando entre las olas. Rozandonos a cada instante .Mientras que su sonrisa me iluminaba a cada momento. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que esa sonrisa, iba dedicada sólo a mí, era mía; ese momento me pertenecía. Todo a su alrededor me pertenece.

-Ikuto creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo mientras se paraba entre la arena

-Sí tienes razón-dije haciendo lo mismo

-Sabes Ikuto, este ha sido el más lindo atardecer que he visto en toda mi vida-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte

-Creo-dije mientras miraba su mirada perdida y cálida

-Ikuto....-

-¿Que pasa?-Dije mientras ella se me abalanzo en un abrazo

-Deja quedarme así un momento-dijo haciendo mas intenso el abrazo

-........-

-.........Gracias .......por ........existir-dijo dandome otro beso en la mejilla

-A qué se viene todo esto-dije confuso

-Sólo quería sentirte nada más-dijo nostalgica mientras se soltaba de mi agarre. Podría jurar que a pesar de ese abrazo la sentí distante. Quizas sean imaginaciones mías

-Amu recogío todas nuestras cosas, volteo hacía a mí, con esa típica sonrisa característica de ella. Caminó lento hacía a mi. Me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos al auto. Abrí la puerta del carro. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Apreté el acelerador, dirigiendome a la carretera para ir a casa. Voltee a ver a mi amor, ahí estaba recargada contra la ventana con sus ojitos cerrados, profundamente dormida.

-Gracias a ti por existir en mi vida-dije en susurro acariciando su mejilla

Continuará........

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, qué pasará con Amu. Comenzará a sentirse atraída hacia su hermano**

**Todo eso y más en el proximo capi que se llama **_"Conteniendo el deseo"_

_Avance_

-_Puedo dormir contigo esta noche-dijo asomando su cabeza hacia a mi habitación_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Por favor -dijo entrando lentamente dirijiendose a mi "cama"_

_**No se les olvide dejar ese Review**_


	3. Conteniendo el deseo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peach-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion sin fines de lucro xD**

**Titulo : Más alla del amor de hermanos**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto si no te gustan este tipo de historias eres libre de no leer, tambien contiene Lemon, Drama y Romance.**

* * *

Ikuto Pov

-El viaje de regreso a casa, fue bastante agotador. Amu durmió todo el camino, con una enorme sonrisa. Y como mi bella durmiente aún no daba señales de despertar, la cargué hacia a su habitación, y la recoste en su cama y me dirigí a la mía.

-Pero del momento en que llegamos, me he sentido un poco intranquilo. Y todo se debe a lo sucedido en la playa, y porque también nuestros padres no están. Justo hoy se les ocurre salir a una cena de negocios. Que en un caso normal estaría bien, porque ya que soy el mayor puedo cuidar de la casa y de Amu, para así mantener el control de todo como buen hermano.

- Pero mis instintos quien los controla, cada vez, que estoy cerca de ella me siento de mil formas, pero ninguna de ellas piensa con cordura. Soy un total desastre, vestido de idiota. De seguro esta noche, va a ser una de las más largas de mi vida.

-(Toc-Toc)

-Ikuto no puedo dormir-dijo desde el otro lado

-Y que quieres que haga-pregunte sarcástico

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche-dijo asomando su cabeza hacia mi habitación

-¿Qué?

_-_Por favor-dijo entrando lentamente dirijiendose a mi "cama"

-Amu creo que esto no esta bien, así que te pediría que vuelvas a tu habitación en este instante

-Pero no quiero estar sola. Por favor sólo será esta noche y te juro que jamás te volveré a molestar con mis problemas-Dijo con una voz muy fina

-Esta bien, pero yo dormiré en el suelo. Así ambos estaremos en la misma habitación y no te sentiras sola

-NOO !! yo quiero que duermas junto a mí-dijo lanzandome a la cama junto a ella

-Esa es mi condición, la aceptas o ¿no?, o simplemente te devuelves a la tuya-dije enojado

-Ikuto recuerdas que dia es mañana ¿verdad?-dijo volteando su rostro

-Claro es Viernes-Dije sin preámbulos

-¿Y?-dijo esperando que le respondiera algo más

-A ver es Viernes 21 de enero-_"" Rayos, es su cumpleaños, como pude olvidar una fecha tan importante. Con tanto problema en mi cabeza, olvidé completamente que mi princesa cumple años""_-

-Lo recuerdas o no??

-Claro mi princesa, es tu cumpleaños. Como crees que olvidé una fecha tan importante **(n/a: Pero lo olvidaste :P)-**dije acariciando sus cabellos

-Entonces deja que duerma a tu lado, quiero que me abrazes fuertemente. Sentirme segura entre tus brazos-dijo suplicante

-No lo sé-dije dudoso

-Sí duermes conmigo esta noche. Te libraré de que me regales algo para mi cumpleaños-dijo susurrando entre las sábanas

-Esta bien, dormiré contigo princesa. Pero, no quiero que esto se repita ok

-De acuerdo-dijo envolviendose en mí.

-Sí minutos antes dije antes que esta sería una de las noches más largas de mi vida. Porque tan sólo nuestros padres nos habían dejados solos, la verdad es que esto no se le compara.

-Ahora sí que no dormiría nada, en absoluto. El sólo hecho de poder sentirla así, tan cerca, tan indefensa. Totalmente a mi merced, me hace que lleguen a mi mente pensamientos totalmente pervertidos y un tanto culpable.

-Pero estando así, se ve tan deseable. Su olor exquisito me excita, me incita a poseerla, tocarla hasta saciarme de su cuerpo. Saborear y marcar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Para que sepan que es mía y que nadie tiene derecho a tocarla más que yo.

-Ella es mi musa, mi inspiración, mi anhelo. Ella lo es todo y a la vez nada. Me hace cambiar y alterar mis hormonas de un segundo a otro. Es la droga que me mantiene vivo cada día, aún así sin probar aunque sea sólo un poco, me hace sentir diferente. Me hace divagar, en un mundo totalmente ficticio. Al sólo tener frente a mí su majestuosa piel.

-Ikuto-dijo sobandose los ojos-todavía estas despierto

-Bueno es que... verás.. n-no puedo dormir

-Estás con fiebre-dijo preocupada-siento tu cuerpo arder

-No es eso-dije ruborizado

-No me mientas. Hasta tu rostro esta rojo. Porque no me lo dijiste antes, yo durmiendo plácidamente mientras, mi hermano esta sufriendo de fiebre

-No te preocupes. Tú sólo vuelve a dormir

-Estas loco como crees, que voy hacer algo tan egoísta como eso. Ahora me dedicaré a cuidarte. A sí que lo primero es desnudarte

-Que vas hacer Amu-dije totalmente nervioso

-Vamos no será desnudarte, sólo te dejaré en boxer

-Y tú lo dices muy normal no es cierto-dije mas rojo a más no poder "_El problema no era que me desnudará ni nada por el estilo, el problema es que alla abajo, hay algo totalmente despierto, y no sería muy buena idea que Amu me viera en tal grado de excitación. Así se daría cuenta que lo que me aproblema no es fiebre si no un síntoma llamado calentura hacia tu hermana que duerme entre tus brazos"_

-Obvio, acaso no recuerdas que solíamos bañarnos juntos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sí pero de eso. Veamos unos 11 años atrás

-Pero seguimos siendo hermanos. Ahora cállate, para que sacarte este molesto pijama. Ves hasta sudado estás

-¬¬-_"No tiene ningún pudor al desnudar a su hermano mayor, soy un pervertido, lo reconozco, pero yo no ando desnudandola así por la vida"_

_-_Vamos cambia esa mirada, ahora sólo faltan tus pantalones-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-No eso no- dije suplicante

-Ya es muy tarde, para tus pataletas-dijo mostrandome los pantalones que me había sacado rápidamente

-Pervertida

-No soy pervertida, sólo trato de cuidar a mi hermano-Dijo con la mirada pérdida, hacia un lugar muy recondito de mi entre pierna

-Que miras tanto Amu-dije con una sonrisa pícara

-Es mi idea, o tu habitación es un tanto calurosa. Creo que bajaré por un poco de jugo y mejor iré a dormir a mi pieza-dijo un poco sofocada

-Y que pasó?? con lo de cuidar a tu hermano

-Creo que te puedes cuidar perfectamente sólo-dijo yéndose

-Espera, tu dijiste que no querías dormir sola

-Como verás cambie de opinión. Hasta mañana-dijo cerrando la puerta de mi habitación

-..Vaya...vaya creo que mi pequeño amiguito ha asustado a mi pequeña hermana

-Continuara.......

* * *

**Les gusto el capi !! Nuestro pobre Ikuto, no se cuanto pueda aguantar el pobre**

**Espero sus lindos reviews para esta humilde escritora xD**

**Prox capítulo " Negra fiesta de cumpleaños"**

**Avance**

_-Esta noche dejame ser tu esclavo_

_-Y tu quien eres??_

_-Si me besas te lo diré_

**Hasta la proxima **

**Matta~Ne**


	4. Negra fiesta de cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peach-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion sin fines de lucro xD

**Titulo : Más alla del amor de hermanos**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto si no te gustan este tipo de historias eres libre de no leer, tambien contiene Lemon, Drama y Romance.**

* * *

**_"Negra fiesta de cumpleaños"_**

**Ikuto Pov**

-Buenos días Amu

-..........-no hubo respuesta de su parte, la verdad su cara se mostraba bastante molesta y seria. No creo que se haya molestado por lo de anoche...

-Amu que te sucede estás un poco distraída, generalmente hubieras reaccionado de la siguiente manera _"Ikutooo!! buenos días mi hermano favorito a quien yo más amo en este mundo"_ y por consiguiente te hubieras lanzado sobre mí como una cría-agregué

-Muy gracioso no !!-Reclamó golpeando mi pecho-Además yo ya no soy una cría hoy cumplo 16 años ya estoy toda una mujer, a si que más respeto hacia mí, y en vez de estar molestando con tus tontas bromas matutinas, podrías ocupar esa boca para decir algo mas importante!!- Exclamo irónica

-Hoy en este día tan especial para mi princesita, quiero darte esto para esta fecha que es tu cumpleaños y quiero que siempre lo llevesn contigo, toma-dije extendiendo mi mano para entregarle una pequeñita caja con un decorativo moño rosa.

-Pero.. no es necesario que me des un regalo -"_No se porque al recibir esto me siento sumamente triste, deseo mostrar una sonrisa pero se me hace imposible, y además soy muy mala fingiendo"_

-Como crees , para mi tu eres la persona mas importante, por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida y "entregarte todo de mi" agruegué poniendo enfasis en lo último- Así que no tanto rodeo y abre el regalo que fue elegido especialmente para ti.

-Esta bien!!- me respondio abriendo con emoción aquel presente

- Espectacularmente precioso, me haz dejado sin palabras

-Permíteme princesa-Tomé aquella gargantilla de oro con pequeñas decoraciones en diamantes y la coloqué delicadamente en su refinado cuello.

-Esto realmente no me lo esperaba gracias Ikuto-Se abalanzo sobré mi y me abrazo tiernamente depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla "_y ella decía que ya no haría cosas como ésta , ella nunca cambiará"_

-No tienes porque agradecermelo, además creo que va ir en compesanción por lo de esta noche ya que no podré asistir a tu fiesta ya que hay algo que tengo que hacer, por eso quize darte mi regalo por adelantado y pedirte sobre todo que lo luzcas por mí esta noche, así podré sentir que estoy cerca de ti

-Esta bien. Lo hare por ti. Pasando a otro tema lamento haberme ido así como así de tu habitación anoche pero me comenzé a sentir un poco mal y mi mente comenzaba a divagar.

-No te preocupes-dije tratando de no alargar tan incómodo tema-Bueno Amu me tengo que ir

-¿Y no vas a tomar desayuno-pregunto preocupada?

-No, la verdad voy muy apurado y necesito marcharme ahora. Te me cuidas mucho y que te lo pases bien esta noche. Adios-Besé su frente y salí inmediatamente de la casa...

Amu Pov

-Me siento totalmente extraña, siento como si algo quemará por dentro, cada vez que Ikuto se me acerca o abraza, cada acto de cariño que me demuestra diariamente hacen revolotear mil mariposas en mi interior junto con un calor anhelante, que me hace sentir un gozo pero a la vez duele tanto que prefiero que nunca más se me acerqué. Creo que definitivamente estoy entrando en un gran estado de locura...

-Amu y tu hermano-pregunto mi madre que venía bajando las escaleras

-Acaba de salir dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer así que no asistirá hoy-diciendo esto ultimo con un gran tono de amargura y tristeza

-Me lo imaginaba muy típico de él-Dijo mi madre

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Bueno porque no le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, no le gustan las formalidades y cree que todas nuestras amistades están con nosotros a costa de nuestra fama

-No lo sabía-Entone nostalgia _"Creo que mi hermano aún es un total misterio para mí"_

-Y bien Amu estás lista hoy tenemos un ajetreado día

-Sí madre lo estoy !

-Perfecto entonces vamonos

-"_Hoy es mi noche, pero no siento la misma alegría, si tú no estas cuidando mis pasos, me siento insegura"_

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer Ikuto?

-No creo estarlo pero tendré que arriesgarme

-Pero tu bien sabes que puedes perder mucho ¿No crees que estás arriesgando demasiado?

-Nada es demasiado Kuukai, además que puedo perder

-Sabes perfectamente que perderás toda la admiración y amor que ella siente por ti

-No me hagas reir, lo único que ella siente por mí es cariño, jamás me va amar con tal locura y deseo como lo hago yo

-Tienes entiendo, así que lo único que me resta es desearte es "BUENA SUERTE", por que de verdad la va a necesitar

-Gracias Kuukai-Le di un apretón de manos y salí con destino a la fiesta de mi querida Amu hoy sería el día definitivo, el todo por el todo.

* * *

-Amu te ves realmente hermosa, en verdad pareces una princesa de cuentos

-En verdad lo crees Utau-Dije mientras me miraba en el espejo

-Palabra de amiga, así que sal y deja a todos helados hoy es tu noche, tienes que deslumbrar-dijo Utau abrazandome

-Tienes razón hoy es mi fiesta así que tengo que disfrutar de esta grandiosa celebración organizada por mis padres

-Así se habla....mm. y bueno Amu

-Dime que pasa Utau

-Donde esta el guapote de tu hermano, no hayo la hora de que me vea con mi seductor traje de angelita y bien Amu ¿donde está?-dijo Utau emocionada, la verdad desde que conozco a utau ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hermano, y bueno eso nunca me ha molestado porque en verdad yo se que Ikuto jamás se fijaría en ella. Pero ahora me siento un poco insegura Utau en el último tiempo se ha puesto muy guapa y temo que Ikuto se empieze a interesar en ella y a mí me deje a un lado. Bueno no es que me importe en lo absoluto pero es que siempre he estado acostumbrada de estar a su lado y no me gustaría que eso cambiara eso es todo, no hay ningún motivo oculto en esto. Creo...

-Lamento decepcionarte pero mi hermano se ausentará esta noche, al parecer tenía unos asuntos pendientes importantes por resolver-respondi fríamente

-MMM.... ya veo-agregó

-Amu, hasta cuando vas a estar aqui tienes que salir a recibir a tus invitados la mayoría de ellos ha llegado y no paran preguntando por ti-dijo mi madre exaltada.

-Lo siento ya bajo dame unos segundos y estare lista-dije dando unos últimos retoques

-Mientras tu te arreglas iré al salón con Utau, de acuerdo

-Esta bien, no se preocupen que enseguida bajaré

-Amu no te pongas nerviosa tan sólo es una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, tus mejores amigos se encuentran aquí, todas las personas que mas quieres se encuentran allá abajo esperando ansiosos para verme y abrazarme, están todos excepto Ikuto. Porque me tienes que hacer esto, tú bien sabes que si tu no estás conmigo no puedo ser yo no me siento segura.

-Un gran aplauso para nuestra anfritiona Tsukiyomi Amu

-Gracias padre, ahora me encargaré yo !!. Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que hoy se encuentra en mi magnifíca fiesta de cumpleaños, celebrando conmigo mis dulces 16 ahora quiero que se diviertan y que empieze la fiesta tomen a su pareja y comenzemos con este hermoso blue!

-Estuviste espectacular Amu, digno de ti-recalcó Utau

-La verdad no me salió nada mal-reí

-Perdón señorita me podría prestar a su amiga por un momento-dijo un extraño con antifaz y un hermoso traje negro con una capa

-De acuerdo, con permiso-dijo Utau marchandose

-Permitame este vals

-Esta bien-respondí

-No se preocupe no muerdo

-Aquel extraño me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar aquel hermoso lento, mientras el comenzaba a disminuir distancia en ambos. Me sentía totalmente nerviosa, jamás nadie se me había acercado tanto excepto por mi hermano, pero él no cuenta. Ahora era distinto sentía como él no quería dejarme cada vez se acercaba más, sus moviemientos iban al compás de la música mientras yo me sentía totalmente en el aire. Si no fuera porque sus brazos me tenían sujeta con gran fuerza, hace rato ya que me hubiera desvanecido en él.

-Esta noche déjame ser tu esclavo- me dijo con una voz seductora

-Y Tú ¿quién eres?

-Si me besas te lo diré

-Como cre...-No terminé de hablar y ya me estaba besando tan apasionadamente, podía sentir su lengua invadir cada espacio de mi boca provovando pequeños espamos. Dios mío era mi primer beso, y lo hacía con un extraño.

**Ikuto Pov**

-No puedo creer que éste besando esos labios prohibidos que en mi vida hubiera imaginado besar, me sentía en un profundo éxtasis del cual no queria salir. Mi corazon latía con fuerza, quería gritar que la amaba que todo este tiempo mis ojos han sido sólo para ella, que mi cuerpo mi alma le pertenecen...

-Eres hermosa Amu, no hay nadie que te iguale..

-¿Que dices? , además quien eres tu?? llegas como si nada me besas de esta manera tan apasionada-dije mirando sus labios

-En verdad quieres saber quien soy??. Cuando lo sepas hubieras preferido no saberlo nunca-dije acariciando sus labios con mis dedos

-Porque tanto misterio, acaso detrás de esa máscara escondes más de lo que yo creo

-Demasiado diría yo, pero antes quiero decirte que te amo, eres y serás la única en mi vida, y aunque despúes me odies por esto entendere el que no me quieras ver nunca más-Agruegué dando un último y pequeño pero significativo beso-Soy yo Ikuto tu hermano

-Noo dime que esto es una absurda y tonta broma, como me puedes hacer esto !!!, te odio eres un asqueroso, no te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer-espeto furiosa Amu

-Entiendeme, es lo único que podía hacer, yo te amo Amu pero no como un hermano te amo como hombre, te deseo como tal, no sabes como he sufrido todo estos años al darme cuenta de mis retorcidos sentimientos, no te imaginas en la encrucijada en que he estado todo este tiempo...

-No te puedo perdonar Ikuto....lo siento-respondió llorando,a punto de colapsar

-No tengo ninguna oportunidad para estar a tu lado

-NOO como tienes el coraje de hacerme tal pregunta, no te bastó el daño causado en mi que quieres verme sufrir más..entiende ya no quiero más.

-Si esa es tu desición creo que yo aqui no pinto nada,de ahora en adelante te dejare en paz. Pero recuerda siempre me tendrás ahí para ti. Para siempre serás mí Amu Mi PRINCESA no lo olvides....-dicho esto me marché inmediatemente de aquel lugar, con el corazón totalmente destruido en mil partes. Ese es mi premio por pecar de esa manera, por desear algo que es totalmente prohibido e imposible

* * *

Amu Pov

-_porque Ikuto porque me haz hecho esto, no sabes el daño que me haz causado, ni te imaginas el dolor punzante que siento en mi pecho. Me siento totalmente confundida hay algo en mí que no esta bien, porque duele tanto todo esto. _

_-_Amu y ese chico que te sacó a bailar donde esta??-dijo Utau acercandose a mí

-Preferiría no hablar de eso , no ahora, por favor Utau-dije con lágrimas en mi ojos

-Pero Amu que te sucede ¿Que demonios pasó contigo? que te hizo ese desgraciado-grito enojada Utau

-No lo sé. no sé como me pudo pasar esto, ya no quiero existir no quiero estar aquí, y yo pensaba que algo tan absurdo como esto sólo sucedían en los dramas pero nunca pensé que esto me sucedería a mí. No puedo con todo esto ..........-dije quebrandome en llanto

-Amu, no te quiero ver así hoy es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tienes que celebrarlo. No quiero preguntarte aquello que te tiene así, ya que creo que no corresponde, sólo puedo estar aquí y consolarte es lo único que puedo hacer

-Gracias, en verdad eres una gran amiga, no se que haría sin ti en estos momentos. Podemos macharnos Utau no me siento dispuesta para estar aquí y fingir alegría tu bien sabes que eso no va conmigo. Por favor excusate en mi nombre y nos vamos

-Esta bien esperaa..

-_En realidad Utau es una gran amiga, lamento que me tengas que ver así sin saber que es lo que me pasa pero es mejor así, no quiero verte sufrir a ti también a causa de Ikuto, porque yo se que estás enamorada de él y esto te dañaría profundamente.........._

-Vamonos Amu, todo listo

-Gracias

-No me lo agradezcas tanto, yo hago esto porque soy tu amiga y las amigas se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas. Y sobre todo aquí esta mi hombro para que en él descargues todo tu dolor, tu rabia o los sentimientos que tengas en este momento..-En respuesta solo asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

**_-_**_Como hago para dejar de sentir todo lo que llevo adentro, rendirme y dejarte ir sin seguir peleando por amarte hasta morir. Como no dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Como hice para amarte tanto??. No merezco siquiera que me consideres un hermano no soy digno de ti ni siquiera este maldito lazo de sangre por el cual estamos desdichados a vivir por la eternidad.. _

_**Continuara......**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Primero las disculpas pertinentes... en verdad tardé mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy de vuelta... y les juro que vuelvo para no irme mas jeje.. espero que les haya gustado la conti y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerla. Y con respecto a mis otras historias no desesperen porque no las he dejado, es sólo que el tiempo en el estudio y algunos problemas me han consumido tanto que no habia podido actualizar..**

Avance

_-Cuando estés leyendo esto, ya estaré a kilometros de distancia. No me atreví a despedirme en persona ya que no tenía el valor para hacer algo tan doloroso, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te quiero y te deseo lo mejor.._

**Hasta la próxima**

**Dejen un REVIEW y sería muy feliz**


	5. Una carta de despedida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peach-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación sin fines de lucro xD

**Titulo: Más allá del amor de hermanos**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto si no te gustan este tipo de historias eres libre de no leer, también contiene Lemon, Drama y Romance.**

* * *

"Una carta de despedida"

_Antes de marcharme, la miré por unos instantes desapareciendo entre la gran multitud, que a causa de la poca luz y de la música, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que allí sucedía. Me sentí totalmente innecesario. Amu no tuvo compasión con sus palabras, aunque lo entiendo…_

La vi. aturdida, la expresión que denotaba su rostro era totalmente ajena, llena de soledad. Jamás la había visto sufrir tanto. La última vez que vi esa misma mirada llena de angustia fue hace un tiempo. No recuerdo muy bien el porque, pero vivamente me acuerdo del causante de sus lágrimas Ikuto Tsukiyomi hermano mayor de ésta. Pero Ikuto no es la razón de eso estoy segura, él no ha aparecido en toda la noche.

Amu estas segura que te quieres marchar. Es mejor que te quedes aquí ya sabes, el ambiente te hará bien.

Utau, entiende no quiero estar aquí ni en ningún lugar, sólo quiero estar sola completamente sola- Musito sin mirarme siquiera a los ojos- Así que discúlpame, hablaré con mis padres para que este circo termine por una ves por todas.

Dejé a Utau en un rincón del salón y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis padres. Sequé mis lágrimas y traté de fingir ampliando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, no quería ser victima de preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Papá, Mamá-dije despacio. – Les agradezco por esta magnifica fiesta que han organizado en mi honor por mis 16 pero creo que debería terminar ahora. La verdad me siento un poco mal. Este dolor de cabeza no me deja disfrutar y bueno la música y todo el ruido. Así que por favor les dejo a ustedes la misión de acabar con la fiesta.

Pero Hija te sientes muy mal – Preguntó preocupada- No te preocupes no es tan grave de seguro pasará, el dolor no dura por siempre o ¿si?

Si te sientes indispuesta estas en todo tu derecho de querer terminar la fiesta, así que mientras, nosotros nos encargamos de todo, dile a Jack "El chofer" que te llevé al hotel de la familia para que pases la noche allí-dijo sereno mi padre.

Gracias por encargarse de todo nos veremos en la mañana, para arreglar algunos detalles de algo que he estado pensando hace algún tiempo. Los quiero.

-Me despedí de mis padres y fui hacia donde se encontraba Jack, para decirle que me llevase al hotel.

Agradecí a Jack por traerme al hotel y con prisa tomé el ascensor y me dirigí hacia la gran y solitaria habitación, en la cual, me esperaba un silencio, un largo y eterno silencio. Quizás me ayude a pensar con más calma.

Pero por más que trataba de olvidar aquel evento tan doloroso. La imagen de Ikuto me asechaba a cada instante.

Necesitaba alejar estos sentimientos que con intensidad quemaban mi pecho, aquel calor que con la misma intensidad se pronunciaba en mis labios. La culpa invadía mi ser. Ahora me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, como Ikuto trataba de seducirme, y como yo inconscientemente me sentía atraída, y caía en su juego, no es que estuviese enamorada de él, pero sentía como el me arrastraba hacia sus sentimientos. Fui seducida por el pecado. Pero que es lo que siento en realidad, si fuese así, porque aún siento como si quisiera tenerlo aquí, que fuese sólo mío, que egoístamente tenga ojos para mí. Que no mire a nadie mas que a mí.

Aún no lo comprendo. Es algo que el tiempo dirá, por el momento sólo puedo hacer esto.

* * *

-Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo Amu !

- Sí, lo estoy así que no te preocupes

-Y tus padres que te dijieron, te dejarán irte así como así

-Ya les expliqué mis razones así que no te preocupes, en toda mi vida, ésta es la mejor desición que pude haber tomado.

-Y que hay de Ikuto, no le dirás nada-dijo algo preocupada Utau

-De eso no te preocupes es mejor así, además no quiero despedirme de él seria un poco doloroso, ya sabes cosas de hermanos-

-Lo entiendo, sólo espero que algún día vuelvas, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amiga.

-Utau, volveré, de el tiempo no estoy segura quizás un año o dos, a lo más 3 años, no lo sé,

* * *

-Ikuto y tu donde se supone que haz estado han sido dos día que no hemos sabido de ti, ni siquiera haz contestado el celular.-dijo histeríca mi madre

-Madre siempre tan drámatica, necesitaba estar solo, pensar algunas cosas, eso es todo. No es como si fuera a irme a un país lejano para siempre verdad-dije algo íronico

-Quizás tu no pero tu hermana si, ella se ha marchado esta mañana, hacia el Extranjero. Y no me preguntes donde porque ni siquiera me quizo decir su paradero. Sólo dijo que el tiempo dirá cuando nos volveremos a ver-dijo mi madre al punto de las lágrimas.

-No podía creer, lo que mi madre en esos momentos me estaba diciendo, Amu se marcho. La verdad esto suena digno de una película, jamás pensé que ella tomaría una solución tan drástica como ésta.

Así que sin dudarlo subí hacia su habitación en busca de algo que me diera indicios en donde diablos se pudo haber ido, pero nada , solo una pieza vacía y sin vida es lo único que pude encontrar. Y un sobre extraño encima de su cama que no dude en abrir y leer.

"Cuando estés leyendo esto, ya estaré a kilometros de distancia. No me atreví a despedirme en persona ya que no tenía el valor para hacer algo tan doloroso, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te quiero y te deseo lo mejor..

Aunque tampoco justifico lo que hiciste. Ignoro tus razones. Aunque dices sentir estar enamorado de mí, no lo entiendo. Que es el amor en realidad, en verdad la intensidad de amar a otra persona sobrepasa la barrera de el lazo que nos une. Me gustaría entenderlo, pero fui lo bastante cobarde para enfretarme a ti, a lo que extrañamente me está sucediendo. El tiempo terminará dándome la razón.

ADIOS~ iKUTO...

-Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas caían sin cesar, borrando la tinta de aquellas palabras escritas por Amu.

Aunque sé que amarla esta prohibido, me alegro haberme enamorado de ella, no importa que duela, no importa que ame alguien más. Sólo quiero volver a verla sonreír como siempre.

* * *

**Lamento la demora...Cada vez el tiempo se me hace mas corto, por lo tanto aprovecharlo me cuesta bastante, espero que les haya gustado la conti.. y gracias a todos que han dejado review en verdad se los agradezco me hacen muy feliz..**

**Hasta la próxima~**

**~Dejen un review~**

**Avance**

-Volveré a ser como era antes, necesito avanzar, no puedo quedarme en el camino. Amu decidió marcharse porque no me ama como yo la amo, de nada sirve estar así, es mejor olvidar de una buena vez. Olvidarme de Amu, de que alguna vez la amé más que como hermanos.

-Estás seguro Ikuto, no estarás poniendole mucho, no quiero que despues te arrepientas, cuando ya hayas cometido alguna locura.

-No te preocupes Kuukai, es mejor así.


End file.
